Coming Soon: Syrena, Plus Other IBC 13 Updates
February 27, 2016 Sofia Andres as 'Syrerna'; slated to launch this March 7. WHAT'S NEW ON IBC-13? The fantaserye genre of IBC-13, a track record of gambling and producing successful fantasy series. For the young stars will be the focus of this new IBC teleserye. Last January 2014, IBC-13 decided to move the PBA to 8:30 p.m. slot on Wednesday and Friday, will be given away by airing the pioneering and top-rating fantaserye (fantasy series) Janella in Wonderland which helped IBC-13 regain their third lead in the primetime ratings. It was IBC-13's counterpart to ABS-CBN's Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel which had Anne Curtis in the title and GMA-7's Kambal Sirena which had Louise delos Reyes. This March, the Kapinoy network is set to introduce another mermaid-themed fantasy series this summer as a follow-up for its own underwater scenes is about to make a splash. Syrena, a fantasy series featuring Sofia Andres in her title role Syrena, with Diego Loyzaga, Tom Taus, Antoinette Taus, Onemig Bondoc, Kat Alano as the mermaid queen Calissa and Bianca King as the evil mermaid Vica. This will be the first lead role of Sofia in the weeknight primetime series after her supporting role in Xyriel Manabat-starrer My Family Xyriel and Janella Salvador-starrer Janella: A Teen Princess. She paired with Loyzaga who is the fourth project of the network after the teen drama Friends 4Ever, Janella: A Teen Princess and Before I Fall in Love. The fantasy series debuts this March 7 on IBC-13's primetime block. Sofia considered as one of IBC-13’s Primetime Princesses, along with Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland and Janella: A Teen Princess), Sue Ramirez (Fall In Love With Me and I Will Be Here), Gabbi Garcia (Before I Fall in Love), The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza (Glory Jane) and Michelle Vito (Princess Charm). Note: The fantaserye genre of IBC-13 are placed after Express Balita, which is around 7:50 p.m. Fantasy series like Janella in Wonderland, Janella: A Teen Princess, Volron Man, Kung Fu Fighting and Kumander Bawang attracted our huge audiences during their respective runs, mainly because it is catered to younger viewers (children and teenagers). The movie block IBCinema airs every Saturday at 10:45 p.m. after the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S., starting last February 13. Last February 8, weeknight primetime continues will given away for the much-awaited return of TreseBella block which will be back in primetime starting with the newest telenovela Simplemente María, which is the remake of the 1989 telenovela hit. It is starring Claudia Álvarez as María, it airs at 10 p.m. back-to-back with the Koreanovela A Witch's Love at 10:30 p.m. Excluding the primetime newscast Express Balita (6:30 p.m.), IBC-13’s lineup from 5:45-11 p.m. features a streak of four teleseryes (including one fantaserye for 7:45 p.m.) and two imported series known as TreseBella. It has been said that IBC-13 as preparation for its grand 56th anniversary can be relevant today is already established norms in television viewership. And with more programs coming in the succeeding weeks, expect IBC-13 to expand its effort in bringing a kind of programming to more knowledgeable viewers. 'Primetime Ang Dating (IBC)' :05:45 Glory Jane (Cherryz Mendoza) :06:30 Express Balita :07:45 Syrena (Sofia Andres) :08:30 I Will Be Here (Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos) :09:15 Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan (Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann) :10:00 TreseBella: ''Simplemente María'' :10:30 TreseBella:'' A Witch's Love'' :11:00 News Team 13 New shows from IBC-13 this 2016 :January: :Glory Jane (Cherryz Mendoza) (January 18) :The Main Event (Viva Sports) (January 24) :February: :Bimby (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) (February 1) :Kahapon Lamang (Rodjun Cruz, Nicole Andersson) (February 1) :I Will Be Here (Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos) (February 1) :Makabayang Duktor (Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong) (February 7) :The Enchong Dee Show (Enchong Dee) (February 8) :Simplemente Maria (TreseBella) (February 8) :A Witch's Love (TreseBella) (February 8) :Lingkod Kapinoy (Snooky Serna-Go) (February 11) :Little Superstar (Janella Salvador) (February 13) :IBCinema (February 13) :Science Kwela (Manilyn Reynes, Lance Lucido, Bobby Andrews, Alyanna Angeles) (February 15) :Pamana (Raikko Mateo) (February 15) :Math Power (Gabbi Garcia, Kyline Alcantara and Raphiel Shannon) (February 15) :Learn with English (Neil Coleta and JC Urquico) (February 15) :Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan? (Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Jericho Rosales, Andi Eigenmann) (February 15) :Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (February 27) :Kamen Rider Drive (February 27) :March: :Mars Ravelo's Roberta (Carleen Sky Aclan) (March 7) :Hulog ng Langit (Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Erika Mae Salas, Aries Ace Espanola) (March 7) :Cash Cab Philippines (Ryan Agoncillo) (March 7) :Syrena (Sofia Andres) (March 7) :I Remember You (TreseBella) (March 28) :May :Crayon Shin-chan (May 16) :Beyblade: Shogun Steel (May 16) :Creating Destiny (TreseBella) (May 16) :My Princess (Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson) (May 16) :Valid Love (TreseBella) (May 16) :June :Star 13 Presents: Julia (Julia Barretto) (June 5, 12, 19 and 26) :El Filibusterismo (JM de Guzman) (June 6) :July :Star 13 Presents: Mario (Mario Maurer) (July 3, 10, 17, 24 and 31) :Twenty Again (TreseBella) (July 11) :Lara Laura (Cassy Legaspi, Belinda Mariano) (July 25) :Bida Best 2016 (Enchong Dee, Gabbi Garcia and Hiro Volante) (July 30) :August :Fun House (Harold Rementilla) (August 1) :Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas? (Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel, Christopher de Leon) (August 1) :Star 13 Presents: Gabbi (Gabbi Garcia) (August 7, 14, 21 and 28) :The Million Peso Money Drop (Ryan Agoncillo) (August 7) :Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Slater Young) (August 8) :High School King of Savvy (TreseBella) (August 29) :New Timeslot :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (August 1) :Showbiz Unlimited (August 1) :September :Star 13 Presents: Albie (Albie Casiño) (September 4, 11, 18 and 25) :You Light Up My Life (Via Sarosa and Kobe Paras) (September 19) :Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (September 24) :Kirarin Revolution (September 24) :Kamen Rider Ghost (September 26) :High School Life (Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega) (September 26) :October :Naturo Shippuden (October 9) :Ninninger (October 9)